


爆珠mojito

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	爆珠mojito

现背OOC+ABO设定  
1  
李东海近日嗜睡的厉害，害的李赫宰动不动就联系不到他人了。  
只要在同个地方闭着眼睛躺或坐个十来分钟，现在的李东海就能进入浅眠状态。  
空调温度调的再低，睡醒也是一身薄汗。  
李赫宰知道这是爱人发情期快到的通知书。  
李东海的发情期前兆比较特别，春困夏乏秋盹冬眠。  
平时精精神神的人，早上起来晨跑，晚上凌晨写曲。到了这段时间就睁不开眼，懒倦的一言不发，倒头就睡，浑身湿漉漉的像刚从水里捞出来的一样。

2  
现在这个年代早就没什么AO歧视了，ABO三种属性的人一起工作也不再被禁止。  
相比以前的苦日子舒服很多。队内一合计，干脆直接公开了队内成员的ABO属性，省的以后有特殊情况还要再和粉丝媒体解释，怪麻烦的。  
李东海不是他们队内唯一的O，但味道是最奇妙难以形容的。  
他们在演出活动行程中的时候，都会佩戴好信息素屏蔽器，免得带来不必要的麻烦。  
粉丝嗅不到他们的味道，只能凭着感觉乱猜。  
猜什么的都有，李赫宰的薄荷葡萄酒味不难猜，朴正洙的海盐鼠尾草味不难猜，甚至连金厉旭的桂花酒酿味也有粉丝蒙对。  
但所有人都对李东海的味道一无所知，甚至是成员们。  
只有李赫宰，知道李东海一层层深得要命混合了多层次味道的信息素。  
正常人都会觉得李东海这么甜又明媚的人，要么是蜜桃这样的甜水果，或者海风一样的清爽味道。  
李东海的信息素，俗的吓人，俗的让人都不想去闻，俗到你一闻到就想质问老天爷是不是在给李东海注入信息素的时候手抖拿错了瓶子。  
他分化那天，躲在屋里，不难受，可是困得厉害，熟睡了两天两夜。  
一圈弟弟哥哥等在客厅，怎么也叫不醒他。李赫宰蹲坐在地板上紧张的要命，他很期待李东海分化成O，又害怕他以后因为属性受了委屈。  
还没等李赫宰想明白，就有一股强烈的，充满了俗媚浓烈味道的女士香水味涌进屋里，呛得所有人想吐。  
李赫宰的反应最剧烈，那味道熏得他头昏脑涨，眼泪都咳了出来。一圈人抱怨着哪里来的气味，难闻的要死，最后都意识到了什么，你看看我，我看看你。曺圭贤惊恐的大叫，他漂亮的哥哥怎么就非得摊上这种信息素味。  
李赫宰也很不开心，这味道不是他期待的，他希望李东海是牛奶糖的味道，或者他最爱的草莓味。怎么样都不该是这么俗媚的气味。他深深吸了一口气，分辨出更深的一层掺杂着烟草的冷清气味，这也是李东海信息素的一部分。  
金希澈捂着鼻子在沙发上打滚，说李东海你是个O就算了，怎么味道还这么难闻。  
刚分化完的李东海虚弱的不行，眼皮打架完全睁不开，但是听到了哥哥的话，委屈的流眼泪，他也不想的啊。  
李赫宰气的半死，第一次鼓起勇气朝金希澈大吼，然后抱着李东海回了楼上，留下一群弟弟哥哥大眼瞪小眼。  
真好，他的东海果然是Omega。李赫宰那时庆幸的想，他也不喜欢李东海信息素的气味，和他本身的气质完全不配，这简直是在红灯区招妓才会闻到的香水味。  
李东海睡的迷迷糊糊，抱着他胳膊睡熟了。  
李赫宰只能唉声叹气，和自己说你选的你选的，不能怪别人。  
那时他可没想到李东海的信息素，原来有这么大的惊喜。

3  
初秋的午夜已经会刮起刺骨的寒风，为了回家不得不在红灯酒绿的后巷里穿梭。  
你紧紧裹着有些单薄的防水布外套熟络的在昏暗的街道里快步行走，路边是一家家闪烁着艳丽并且俗气的灯光的小酒吧，你每路过一家店，就会听到里面传来的娇嗔打骂声。  
你眉头皱紧了，快步将这一切抛去脑后，到了十字路口，等着漫长的红绿灯。  
忽然的闻到一股刺鼻的艳俗香气，稍微抬了一下眼只瞥到在黑夜里也红的发亮的嘴唇，和细细的黑色吊带裙。  
她向你靠近了，纤细的手指夹着一根女士香烟借火，你摆了摆手，一脸厌恶。  
她只是笑了笑，转过身。忽然一阵微风袭来，那艳俗的香气淡了，你闻到一股特别的让你愣神夹杂着些许烟草的冷清味道。  
然后你猛的回神，不顾绿灯已经在一眨眨的和你招手。  
扭头追上她的脚步，抓住她纤细的手腕，结结巴巴不好意思的道”我找到火了...”   
然后借着微弱的星光帮她点燃，星星点点的烟火里，你看到她狡黠的弯了嘴角。  
这就是属于李东海被掩盖的信息素的味道，只有在发情期才会一点点涌出来的烟草味，混合着让人头晕的女士香水味，勾的李赫宰头晕目眩。  
所以一开始，当李赫宰再次闻到香气下的烟草味，还以为是在抽烟，烟味随着风飘进屋里。一直到他注意到床上熟睡的李东海不自然的脸色潮红，穿着的棉质睡裤也湿了一大半。  
李东海的分化和发情期是一起来的。

4  
李赫宰给李东海打了十个电话，一个也没接，他心里就有数了，赶紧驱车回家，路上给朴正洙发了信息，给自己和李东海请假。  
等他输了密码踏进屋子里，浓烈的烟草味几乎把女士香水的味道盖没了。  
按理说李东海是个omega, 烟草味不应该是属于他的信息素。但李赫宰怎么都觉得这个味道适合的很，李东海就是他的尼古丁，一点点缠紧他的薄荷红酒味。  
他从单人沙发上发现了几乎溶成了一滩水的李东海。  
发情期的李东海，非常需要旁人的照顾。因为他不会因为难受就性欲大发，扑到Alpha身上求欢。他只会陷入深度睡眠，怎么也叫不醒，如果没有Alpha的标记或者照顾，他能睡到休克入院。  
所以每次都是李赫宰记好了日子，提前把档期空出，陪着人在家耳唇厮磨。  
他把李东海抱起来，这人的上衣后背已经湿透了，睡裤下也是一片水渍。闻到了自家Alpha醒脑的薄荷味，李东海睁开了眼，一口咬住对方的脸蛋吮吸，留了个红红的吻痕。  
李赫宰哭笑不得，这算怎么一回事。带着人去了里屋，把自己和对方的衣服全脱得精光。“我又不舒服了，都赖你，我讨厌你。”李东海奶声奶气的抱怨着，配合的让对方脱着自己衣服。  
李赫宰亲亲他的嘴唇，把李东海往前推了推。他分开对方的腿，看着中间的穴口早就张的开开的，一股股的汁液往外流淌。  
俯下身，毫不犹豫的伸了舌头上下舔弄着对方的花穴。李东海被他舔的清醒了几分，拉扯着他的头发，李赫宰觉得自己要被抓秃了，抓着对方手腕按到一边。  
“唔嗯…进来吧，赫宰啊..”李东海的声音哑哑的，带着刚睡醒的感觉，勾的他心跳加快。“要进哪里，东海不说我怎么知道啊。”李赫宰不着急，手指缓缓在穴内抽插，沾了满手的爱液。  
“唔..嗯..要吃肉棒，塞进来，哈…太热了，不要再逗我了。”李东海媚眼如丝，知道自己爱人这时喜欢玩的小把戏，眯着双眼，居然顺着对方的手，把自己的手指塞了进去。  
李赫宰有点愣了，感觉到另一根手指在湿热的穴内和自己碰触，抠挖着敏感处，挖出一股股热流。  
“你真是…”李赫宰磨了磨牙，也眯起了眼，不再刻意的克制自己的信息素，用薄荷红酒味将人包裹住，呼吸低沉的握着肉棒，抵上穴口满满塞进。  
没给他片刻的机会，李东海主动地扭动起来，摇晃着身体希望能够进的更深，穴内又热又湿，缴的李赫宰差点投降，他深吸一口气，咬了李东海的肩膀。“别吸这么紧，还要做好多次的。”  
“你动起来啦！”李东海瞪圆眼睛，一副看对方不争气的样子，“你要是不行我就骑乘。”  
“你别后悔。”李赫宰邪邪一笑，卡着李东海的腰就像公狗一样快速冲撞起来。  
李东海发出满足的欢愉，身上沾了薄汗，眉眼也有了精神。没到这个时候李赫宰就觉得，李东海发情期犯困，就好像妖精需要吸取阳气一样，等把他榨干累的抬不起胳膊，李东海就会活蹦乱跳的下床给他倒水喝。  
真是分不清谁是A谁是O了。  
李赫宰把人的屁股托着抬起，好让自己操弄的更方便。李东海仰着下巴，手掌在自己乳尖揉捏着，闷哼了一声把精液射在李赫宰胸膛上。  
“再来一次..”李东海还喘着粗气，屁股又往下挪挪。  
“宝贝，老公还没射呢。”李赫宰托着人屁股像打桩机一样抽插。  
李东海在射前和射后的要求是完全不一样的。  
在射之前，他要他操的又快又猛，恨不得把他干的屁股开裂，双腿合不拢那样。射完后，李东海爱他操的又深又慢，一次次的顶入，龟头直接能探入生殖腔，李东海舒服的翻白眼，马眼的水一股股往外流。  
但他觉得这样还是不够，嫌弃这个体位用太多次了不过刺激。李赫宰气的把他按在床上，用狗爬式操的他射出了尿，李东海的后穴紧紧绞在一起，紧致的内壁渴求精液的浇灌。  
李赫宰也憋了很久，也不打算再忍，撸动着对方前身，把精液一股脑的射入对方的生殖腔。  
结果就看到李东海大大的眼睛充满了神采，扭过头，猩红的舌头舔了舔粉嫩的嘴唇，说的话像咒语一样灌入他的脑子里。  
“赫宰啊…我如果怀上小朋友，这里会不会有奶水啊？”说着还用力揉捏着自己的胸前，咧着嘴笑的又可爱又邪恶“所以再来一次吧。”  
李赫宰大声的骂了一句脏话，按着对方胳膊，肉棒都没抽出来就按着人一顿猛插。  
李东海抬着胳膊，抚摸着对方脖子上摇晃的项链，是李赫宰的军牌，他们俩一人一个。他又用手指尖划过细长的锁骨，喉结，痴痴的说：“你要是个omega肯定骚的不行。”  
李赫宰满头问号，这种时候了他身下的人还有精力胡思乱想，到底是看不起谁？  
吻住了对方的嘴唇，堵得对方一句话也说不出来。“不会说话就少说点。”他带着警告的意味，把李东海操的双腿发软，小腹也因为过多的射入浅浅鼓起。  
然后天亮了。


End file.
